


Silent night (before the fall)

by Midnight_Sunflower



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Canon - Manga, Canon Compliant, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, References to Canon
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Sunflower/pseuds/Midnight_Sunflower
Summary: Liberio, anno 849Poco prima del Solstizio d'Inverno una fitta nevicata scende sulla città. Incurante del freddo, il piccolo Falco vuole assistere allo spettacolo di fiocchi di neve.[...]La voce di suo fratello somiglia al pigolio di un pulcino ed è colorata da una nota di infantile meraviglia che gli scalda il cuore. Colt sorride, mentre abbandona il suo caldo giaciglio per cercare nell’armadio uno scialle con cui coprire quella piccola peste, pericolosamente inginocchiata sulla sedia malmessa dove di solito ammucchiano i loro vestiti. Falco indossa solo il pigiama ed è scalzo; trema da capo a piedi e Colt non può permettere che di mattina si svegli con un febbrone da cavallo.«Dai, fammi posto.»Agilmente riesce a metterlo seduto sulle sue gambe senza lasciargli toccare il pavimento gelido, e avvolge entrambi con una pesante coperta.[...][Storia partecipante al Calendario dell’Avvento 2020 a cura di Fanwriter.it]
Relationships: Colt Grice & Falco Grice
Kudos: 4





	Silent night (before the fall)

**Author's Note:**

> I personaggi appartengono a Hajime Isayama e a chiunque ne detenga i diritti legali, solo l’intreccio descritto rappresenta copyright dell’autrice. La storia non ha alcun fine lucrativo e nessun copyright si ritiene leso.
> 
> Manga!Verse || Hints Flashback Ch. 87 || Headcanon
> 
> Buona lettura ❤

«Falco, torna a letto.»

«Ancora cinque minuti! Guarda come nevica…»

La voce di suo fratello somiglia al pigolio di un pulcino ed è colorata da una nota di infantile meraviglia che gli scalda il cuore. Colt sorride, mentre abbandona il suo caldo giaciglio per cercare nell’armadio uno scialle con cui coprire quella piccola peste, pericolosamente inginocchiata sulla sedia malmessa dove di solito ammucchiano i loro vestiti. Falco indossa solo il pigiama ed è scalzo; trema da capo a piedi e Colt non può permettere che di mattina si svegli con un febbrone da cavallo.

«Dai, fammi posto.»

Agilmente riesce a metterlo seduto sulle sue gambe senza lasciargli toccare il pavimento gelido, e avvolge entrambi con una pesante coperta. Si premura di posizionare il vecchio candeliere sul davanzale della finestra, dove suo fratello puntella subito i gomiti per ammirare meglio i candidi fiocchi fluttuanti nell’aria, e grazie a un fiammifero di fortuna dà fuoco allo stoppino. La tremolante fiammella dona loro un po’ di tepore.

Quella notte Liberio è silenziosa. La neve scende lenta dal cielo e Colt non ricorda di aver mai percepito tanta quiete per le strade della città.

«Grazie, fratellone.»

Falco si volta a guardarlo, sul viso è dipinta un’espressione di sincera contentezza e i suoi occhi brillano come due stelle in una sera d’estate.

Quanta innocenza in quello sguardo… Come può suo fratello serbare in sé tanta purezza?

Falco non è diverso dagli altri abitanti del quartiere: è un peccatore discendente di Ymir e il suo sangue è marcio; perdipiù, è nato in una famiglia il cui onore è stato macchiato dall’ignominia del tradimento. La bontà non gli appartiene, così ha deciso il Destino. Eppure quando lo osserva, Colt non vede un demone del Paradiso, ma semplicemente la persona per la quale non esiterebbe un attimo a mettere a repentaglio la propria vita. Sospira, pensando alle prove che il suo fratellino dovrà affrontare per dimostrare di essere un bravo cadetto, un uomo retto, migliore di quel codardo **—** no, si rifiuta di chiamarlo zio — che in nome di un ideale scellerato ha voltato le spalle non solo alla misericordiosa Marley, ma anche agli affetti.

«Colt, tutto bene? Ti sei intristito di colpo…»

Caccia indietro le lacrime che minacciano di rigargli le guance e abbozza un sorriso tirato. Non vuole che suo fratello si preoccupi per lui. Non in quel momento di serenità, né mai.

«Tutta colpa del freddo» mente sapendo di mentire. «Andiamo a dormire?»

Falco storce la bocca in un tenero broncio e Colt è sul punto di cedere, ma se suo fratello si addormenta durante l’addestramento, l’istruttore Magath non indugerà a inserire una nota negativa nel suo fascicolo — oltre a fare una lavata di capo a lui. Quindi basta capricci, è ora di riposare.

«Facciamo così: se adesso fili a letto senza fare storie e mi prometti di non azzuffarti con Gabi nei prossimi giorni, farò in modo di recapitare al Guardiano dell’Inverno la tua letterina per la Notte del Solstizio. Affare fatto?»

Suo fratello sembra meditarci su, ma è tutta scena: l’ha preso all’amo con la storia della lettera e la sua resa non tarda ad arrivare. «Va bene… ma voglio dormire con te!»

Colt sbuffa una risata. «Okay, piccolo rompiscatole. Ma niente calci, chiaro?»

«Parola di cadetto!»

Lo stringe a sé e schiocca un bacio sulla sua zazzera arruffata. «Ti voglio bene, fratellino.»

«Anch’io!»

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. L'espressione "before the fall", in opposizione a "Silent night", fa riferimento alle sciagure che si abbattono su Marley a partire dal 850 (anno in cui viene riconquistato il Wall Maria e fallisce la missione di recupero del Gigante Progenitore).  
> 2\. La storia è ambientata nel dicembre del 849 e Falco ha sette anni. Il suo anno di nascita (842) è un mio headcanon basato sulle informazioni presenti nel manga e alcune ricerche fatte online.  
> 3\. Come raccontato nel capitolo 87 del manga, lo zio dei fratelli Grice viene arrestato e giustiziato nel 832. Per provare la fedeltà della famiglia alla causa marleyiana, Colt è costretto a unirsi al programma di addestramento dei cadetti, così come dovrà fare Falco anni dopo. Isayama-sensei non dice cosa pensano Colt e Falco a proposito della condotta dello zio, ma considerata la propaganda anti-eldiana del governo marleyiano è quasi scontato che i due non abbiano un'opinione proprio positiva del defunto parente. Nel mio headcanon il risentimento provato da Colt è influenzato anche dal forte affetto e istinto di protezione che lo lega al fratellino.  
> 4\. Nel mio headcanon la Notte del Solstizio è la versione marleyiana/eldiana del Natale e il Guardiano dell'Inverno è il Babbo Natale dell'universo di Shingeki no Kyojin.
> 
> Spero di avervi regalato una piacevole lettura e vi ringrazio per essere giuntə sin qui. ❤


End file.
